


A Paz Interior que Não te Dás

by baekhhyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun-centric, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Friendship, Gay, Homosexuality, Lost Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moral Lessons, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Park Chanyeol-centric, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhhyuns/pseuds/baekhhyuns
Summary: Chanyeol era canalha, Baekhyun era egoísta e assim esfriou o amor. Seis meses depois Chanyeol cresceu e aprendeu que a vida não para. Amadurecemos e o passado fica no passado. Crescer é perdoar. É uma pena Baekhyun preferir viver amargurado. Afoga-se nos erros que já cometeram com ele e perdoar ou pedir perdão não significam nada. Enquanto todos amadurecem à sua volta, ele se sufoca. E Chanyeol não entende como alguém pode ser tão orgulhoso ao ponto de se fazer sofrer a si mesmo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	A Paz Interior que Não te Dás

**Author's Note:**

> olá <3  
> fica aqui uma chanbaek como estreia neste site, também está postada no meu spirit @baekhyuns
> 
> boa leitura <3

#### Park Chanyeol

É de madrugada que me sinto tranquilo e a minha mente se torna num sítio silencioso onde posso refletir em paz. O escuro que me abraça aceita-me exatamente como sou e a lua ouve as minhas lamentações todas as noites, quando me sento na varanda e falo baixinho sobre mim mesmo a qualquer alma sem corpo que se queira sentar do meu lado e me escutar. Não que eu seja uma pessoa interessante, mas os dramas pelos quais passo valem de muito. Em tempos eras tu que te sentavas comigo sob a lua e me ouvias falar por horas; as minhas histórias eram as tuas preferidas, e as tuas eram as minhas. Eu acendia um cigarro mesmo que me revirasses os olhos e fumava-o rapidamente para não te irritar (mesmo que acabasse por fumar mais uns tantos com o passar das horas). Ficávamos até às quatro da manhã a trocar segredos, planos e promessas. Enchias duas canecas de café sem açúcar e dávamos a mão, querendo estar o mais perto um do outro possível. Olhava o teu rosto, iluminado pela luz da lua, e sabia que tinha a pessoa mais linda do mundo do meu lado. Sentia-me em paz, como se o turbilhão dentro de mim acalmasse apenas com a tua voz. O meu corpo aquecia com a ideia de ti, e mesmo a milhas a minha alma estava fundida com a tua.

Chorava quando sentia que o mundo girava e os nossos corações se distanciavam com o tempo. Eras a quem eu confiava a minha alma, e perder-te era perder tudo. Também sei que me confiavas a tua vida. O nosso amor era o mais bonito. Conhecia-te pelos passos, e tu conhecias-me do avesso. Eu era um valente canalha e tu eras o ser mais egoísta que eu já havia conhecido. E assim nos amamos. Mas o tempo não para e a paciência é escassa. Amava-te mas precisava de tempo para mim. Dizia-te que não tinha de aturar com os teus problemas quando tinha os meus, mais frio que o polo norte. Tu amavas-me mas querias fazer-me parecer imbecil. Dizias aos teus amigos, assim como quem não quer nada, que eu era o mais estúpido e te magoava; dessa forma eles davam-te razões para me odiares, porque o teu sentimento preferido era quando pensavas que estavas certo. E eu não sou ninguém para falar, porque quando sei que estou certo não me calo. Querias que te desse as vinte e quatro horas do meu dia e se não fosses o número um só Deus sabe a revolta. E eu queria o meu espaço mas pedia-o de forma ríspida. As madrugadas agora eram solitárias e o café amargo tinha gosto de deceção. O tempo passa e assim nos magoamos. Num fechar de olhos quebramos como um frágil vidro que cai e se despedaça no chão. Eu voltara a ser um miserável e tu qualquer um. Na boca dos teus amigos eu magoara-te de morte e na boca dos meus tu já não eras ninguém.

Mas Baekhyun, não achas que a parte mais bonita da vida é sentir que estamos a crescer? Aceitar que o passado está no passado e que outrora fomos ordinários. Que errar é tão humano quanto nós e amadurecer permite-nos perdoar - aos outros e a nós próprios. Que lindo foi o amor que sentimos e que não custa aceitar que terminou por culpa das nossas ações e de mais ninguém. Crescer e perceber que a culpa nem sempre é dos outros mas também nossa, e que magoar alguém pode doer mais do que magoar a nós mesmos. Medir as nossas palavras e ações meticulosamente para que ninguém saia machucado. Tentar ser melhor e usar os erros passados como um empurrãozinho e, com o tempo, permitir que a nossa personalidade e mente se aprimorem.

Crescer. Não parece libertador?

Mudei, e sei que pensas que continuo o mesmo rufia que fui. Tu só não testemunhaste a mudança, mas não é por isso que deixa de ser verdade. Percebi que não controlo a vida e que o tempo não para. Que não vale a pena guardar rancor porque nada vai mudar, tendo eu esse sentimento no coração ou não. Ninguém se vai responsabilizar pelas minhas ações senão eu mesmo e poder para as mudar também ninguém o tem para além de mim. A vida era cómoda até cair na realidade e perceber que nem sempre estive correto. Que magoei quem mais amei e nunca me perdoaria se não admitisse, cara a cara, que errei e sabia disso. Que choraste por minha culpa e, mesmo que me tenhas feito parecer alguém lastimável aos olhos de quem te conveio, queria estar bem contigo. Já te tinha desculpado há muito tempo, mesmo que não tivesses pedido por perdão (porque sei que pensas que não erraste). Mas ao contrário de ti queria que ouvisses da minha boca que tenho conhecimento das minhas ações e que não fujo delas.

Então disse-o.

_— Desculpa._

Já se tinha passado meio ano desde que te vira pela última vez, então mostrei um sorriso para que não parecesse chateado. Já te disse que mudei e, dessa forma, não guardo esse tipo de sentimentos no coração; a dor causada por eles machuca-nos apenas a nós mesmos e tudo em vão pelo orgulho. Ao pedir-te que me desculpasses aceitava a condição de não estar certo e poderia assim também me desculpar a mim mesmo. Assim saberias que não guardo rancor e me és querido. Que o mundo não suspende quando temos problemas, e viver com a cabeça cheia deles é algo que não vejo necessidade nenhuma de fazer. Então apenas uma palavra era precisa para que soubesses que ainda pensava em ti e eram os bons momentos que asseguravam o seu espaço no meu coração, não os maus. Que eu estava bem comigo mesmo e gostaria de estar bem contigo. Se tu me irias desculpar então dependia de ti.

_— Só dizes isso para ficares bem com a tua consciência._

Um sorriso cresceu nos meus lábios ao ouvir-te. Não tinhas mudado e um sentimento de melancolia floresceu em mim. Vivias amargurado no passado. Afogado até à cabeça no teu próprio veneno. Não tinhas descanso por matutar em coisas que devias esquecer. Todas as falhas que alguém cometera contigo estavam guardadas em gavetinhas bem organizadas na tua mente para que as usasses contra eles sempre que tivesses essa oportunidade. Querias ser a vítima mais sofredora de todas as história de que fazias parte. Aquele que tem razão em estar chateado. Nunca irias perdoar ninguém.

O que tu não entendias era que quem te estava a magoar eras tu mesmo.

_— Sim. Cresci e desculpei-me a mim mesmo. Estou mais livre da minha consciência pesada, então tens razão._

_— Eu estive bem sem ti este tempo todo. Vieste só para te desfazeres do teu peso? És tão egoísta._

Foi a tua resposta, num tom rude e frio, como se fosses o dono dos sentimentos de todos e soubesses de tudo. Pensas que és uma superioridade. Parece que a vida ainda não passou por ti. Aos teus olhos o meu pedido de desculpas era um ato egoísta da minha parte e a forma como interpretas as coisas só tu sabes. Para ti nunca ninguém tem boas intenções e a tua forma preferida de viver é a defensiva. Com um passo atrás virei-me e fui embora. Aquela conversa era mais uma peça do teu baú mental dos erros dos outros, que guardas a sete chaves como se isso te fizesse mais forte. Mas nunca olhas para os teus, afinal, tu nunca estás errado. Pensas que com esse acumulo de injúrias contra ti nunca mais te magoarás, quando na verdade te estás a magoar.

E fazes isso a ti mesmo.

Quero-te bem. Mesmo que insultos venham agarrados ao meu nome quando falas de mim. Não sei o que realmente sentes, mas é pena ver-te ficar para trás nesta corrida que é a vida. Gostava de crescer contigo e ver-te homem inteligente e sonhador. Que pudessemos ultrapassar os estorvos entre nós com respeito. Gosto de ti. O amor que existia entre nós permanece em mim como uma bonita memória e não tenciono esquecê-lo nunca. E é uma pena não acreditares quando o digo e te vidrares nas tuas conclusões, essas que sempre tiras sozinho e te agarras nelas com soberania. O que os outros dizem nunca importa, só aquilo que tu pensas. Não quero uma criatura mimada como tu perto de mim. Não quero sentir-me culpado por todas as coisas que digo e não queres ouvir ou por todas as coisas que faço que não queres que aconteçam. A paz interior que me davas tornou-se um sufoco da qual eu prefiro estar longe.

E és assim porque te fazes assim.

Não está na hora de crescer, Baekhyun? Esse egoísmo vai acabar por te matar. Tu que te sufocas com esses sentimentos ruins e falas dos outros como se fossem abomináveis, acreditando que isso te dá mais autoridade sobre algo. Ninguém te quer ouvir, Baekhyun. A vida está a passar por todos e os problemas ficam no passado, menos os teus, que carregas contigo numa mala tão pesada que não te permite acompanhar os demais. Queixas-te sempre do mesmo e ninguém mais quer saber. Olha para ti mesmo. Gosto de ti, mas és lamentável. És tu que te magoas e é de ti que tens de te ver livre. Vives de uma forma azeda e dolorosa, autocentrado no teu filme de drama interior. És tão crescidinho mas não vejo um pingo de maturidade nos teus olhos rudes. Crescer permite olhar para as coisas com uma visão diferente e perceber que tudo aconteceu por um acaso.

Cresce, Baekhyun.

És tão lindo que dá dó ver-te assim. Vivemos coisas lindas que deixas escapar por entre os dedos quando surgem pequenos problemas. Nunca te pedi de volta e já disse que não quero. Mas conheço-te todos os lados e o bonito sobressai mais que o sombrio, só tu não vês isso e te afogas na tua própria escuridão. Penso em ti todos os dias e quero que estejas bem. Quem sabe um dia vamos estar lado a lado na estrada da vida e me possas dizer, com o teu lindo sorriso, que te perdoas-te a ti mesmo. Eu escolhi perdoar-me, perdoar-te, e me deixar da vida amargurada que o passado oferece. A vida é bonita demais para ser arruinada por problemas do passado, pessoas que me feriram, e o sentimento de ter magoado alguém sem nunca ter pedido perdão por isso.

Eu estou bem comigo mesmo. E tu?

O simples viver é uma batalha difícil para gente reles como nós, mas ninguém manda mais em ti do que tu. A forma como vives muda-te e como escolhes enfrentar contratempos molda quem és.

Então agora diz-me, Baekhyun. Que tipo de pessoa queres ser?


End file.
